Kevin stop calling
by CeeCee333
Summary: What happens when Penelope comes over to Derek's for comfort. Yet again another bad summary. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_I still own nothing._

_By the way this is my first attempt at what could be considered a Lemon. _

Derek was in his bed tossing and turning. After the banquet to honor his father's partner, Derek was having dreams about losing his father in Chicago all over again. Derek would fall into a sort of slumber, and the images of his father being shot would flash through his mind.

Derek was roused from his fit full sleep, by a loud banging on the door. Derek muttered, "I don't know who the fuck that is, but I swear to god I will shoot you."

Derek threw on a pair of sweat pants, and grabbed a t shirt. He padded downstairs, and yelled "Hold your horses."

Derek looked through the peephole, at a mass of curly blonde hair.

Derek quickly opened the door, and pulled Penelope to him, and pushed his door shut.

Derek didn't say a word he just let her cry in his arms. He knew when she was ready to talk she would.

Penelope sobbed and said, "Stupid."

Derek tilted Penelope's chin and said, "What baby girl?"

Penelope muttered, "I am so stupid."

"Angel baby why would you call yourself stupid?"

Penelope choked back a sob and said, "I kissed Kevin."

Derek confused said, "Okaaayy?"

Penelope stops crying long enough to say, "I kissed him and asked him if he wanted to grab a drink. He made some excuse and got the hell out of the building."

Penelope sighed and said, "It is official I am going to die alone."

Penelope started sobbing again and continued, "I am going to end up old, alone, and miserable."

Derek traced loving circles on Penelope's back, and held her even tighter. He took a deep breath and said, "Sweetie you are not going to end up alone."

Penelope whined, "Yes I am. God I am so stupid."

A frustrated Derek Morgan said, "No you are not, stop saying that. Lynch is stupid. If that man can't see how beautiful, smart, funny, absolutely brilliant, and beautiful-"

Penelope cut Derek off and said, "Derek you said beautiful twice."

Derek wiggled his eye brows and said, "Baby girl it bears repeating."

Penelope tossed her hands in the air and said, "Well it doesn't do me any good if you think those things."

In a quizzical tone said, "Why?"

Penelope with tears welling up in her eyes said, "Because, you could never want me. Look at me I am literally a hot mess."

Derek explained, "Baby you are not. You got your feelings hurt by a complete and total jackass.

Penelope looked down and bit her lip. Shyly she said, "You want to know the worst part."

Derek placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "You can tell me anything."

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Kevin drunk dialed me last night and asked me if I would have sex with him, and I am putting what he said nicely."

Derek scoffed and said, "He called you for a booty call?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Well….Yes."

Through gritted teeth Derek asked, "What did you tell him."

Penelope furrowed her brow and said, "I told him to go to hell."

Derek let a huge sigh of relief and said, "Good. Asshole doesn't deserve you.""

"Derek I should have just gone." Penelope hung her head in sadness.

Derek grounded it out, "No you shouldn't have."

"Why not, Kevin is the best I am ever going to get."

"That is bullshit.

"No it is not Derek. "

Penelope turned her head away from Derek's intense gaze.

Derek tried to turn her chin so she would face him, but she wouldn't budge.

Derek took a deep breath and thought to himself, "Now or never. Just say it."

Derek tenderly said, "Penelope, look at me."

Penelope refused.

Derek forcefully said, "Damn it baby girl look at me, now!"

Penelope slowly turned her head but her eyes were still intensely staring at Derek's hardwood floors..

Derek in a whispered tone said, "Penelope please just look in my eyes."

"Penelope looked up into Derek's eyes. She saw them go from staring daggers, to softening.

"Penelope Garcia. I love you."

"Derek I know you love me."

Derek teased and said, "Hard head I love you.

Penelope sighed and said, "Yeah I know."

"Damn it woman you are making this harder than necessary. I love you.

A confused Penelope asked, "You what?"

Derek cupped Penelope face and lovingly said, "I am head over heels, in love with you."

Penelope gritted out, "Derek I swear if you are saying this because you feel sorry-"

Derek grits his teeth and said, "Stop it. I don't feel sorry for you."

Penelope raised her eyebrows and said, "So you are really in love with me?

Emphatically Derek said, "Damn straight."

Penelope bouncing said, "Derek Morgan I love you so much. Kevin should have drunk dialed me sooner."

An exasperated Derek said, "I am sorry I didn't make you mine sooner. Then we wouldn't even be talking about that dumb ass."

Penelope tugged the front of Derek's shirt, and Derek pulled her closer in his arms. He leaned down and gave Penelope a sweet kiss on the lips. Their eyes met, and they began kissing with a white hot passion.

Derek slid his tongue into Penelope's mouth. Derek thought, "Damn I am already addicted."

Penelope whimpered into Derek's mouth. She knew she was hooked, and she couldn't have been happier.

Derek and Penelope pulled apart.

Penelope was seeing stars literally. She sighed in pleasure and said, "A-freakin-mazing

Derek chuckled and said, "I plan on kissing you like that for the rest of my life."

"Awww hot stuff do you really mean it?"

Derek crossed his hands over his chest and said, "With my whole heart."

Penelope's phone rang and it broke up the sweet moment the newly founded couple where having.

Penelope looked at her caller id and it said Lynch.

Penelope rolled her eyes and pressed ignore. She would have turned her cell phone off but she couldn't. They could get a call about a case at any time.

Derek grinned and placed his lips on Penelope's neck and inhaled the sweet smell of her hair. He always loved the way she smelled.

Penelope smiled and cupped Derek's cheeks and brought her forehead to his, and said in a whispered tone, "Derek Morgan I love you."

Then in a more forceful tone she said, "Now kiss me."

Derek did just that.

After what seemed like hours, finally they came up for air.

Penelope's chest was heaving up and down, and Derek let out a quiet whistle.

Penelope blushed.

Derek nipped at her ear, and said, "Mama you are so beautiful."

Penelope declared, " And you are a statuesque god."

Derek said sweetly, "And you are my goddess.

Derek gave her a loud smack on the lips.

Penelope giggled.

Then she looked at her watch and saw how late it was getting. She groaned and said, "Baby it is late, and we might get-

"Woman you are staying here with me tonight. We can curl up and watch a movie til we fall asleep."

Penelope giggled again and said, "That sounds like a plan."

Penelope's phone rang once more. She looked to see who it was and it said Lynch again. Penelope hit the ignore button on her phone again.

Derek set his jaw and said, "Baby if he calls back let me talk to him. I can get him to stop calling you."

"Derek I am a grown up, I can handle it."

"Woman, as your man it is my job to protect you. Alright hard head.

"Mkay baby."

The fact that Derek referred to himself as her man, he could do whatever he wanted to as far as Penelope was concerned.

Derek stood up and helped Penelope to her feet. He held her hand and led her upstairs.

Derek asked, "Baby are you okay with staying in the same bed or do you want the guest bedroom?"

Penelope seductively said, "Derek I need to warn you. You get me in that bed and I won't apologize for what I might do."

Derek gave a throaty laugh and said, "I would never want you to apologize. So I guess that is a yes, we can share the same bed."

Once in Derek's bedroom, Derek reached in his closet and handed Penelope a blue training FBI t shirt, and matching blue sweat pants.

Derek grabbed the same for himself. Penelope got dressed in his bathroom, and he changed in his bedroom.

Penelope called out from behind the bathroom door and said, "Are you decent."

"Yep, you?"

"Yeppers."

At the same time they both said, "Damn."

They both laughed.

Then Derek said "Baby you look so cute in my clothes.

Penelope shook her head and chuckled, "Derek I feel silly, but if you think I look cute I will take the compliment."

Derek turned his attention back to the large flat screen mounted on his wall.

"Alright I got a movie pulled up.

Penelope hopped on the bed next to Derek, they snuggled up and he pressed play. Not five minutes into the movie, Penelope's phone rang again.

Penelope groaned, and hit the ignore button.

Derek let it slide this time, but next time he was going to tell Lynch to go play in traffic blind folded.

Penelope and Derek were having a great time. They decided that they would have a mini Will Farrell marathon. They picked their three favorites. Somewhere between Talladega Nights, and Anchorman, Derek and Penelope scooted closer; Penelope could feel Derek's soft breath on her back. He couldn't have known but it is one of Penelope's erogenous zones.

Derek smirked to himself; he knew exactly what he was doing. Every now and the Penelope would shudder, and subtly rub her butt against him.

Derek closed the mere centimeters between he and Penelope, and kissed the back of her neck. Derek wanted to see how long it would take for her to completely forget the movie.

Penelope's eyes rolled in satisfaction, but she stayed focused on the movie.

Derek repeated his actions, and two minutes later Penelope turned in his arms. She had a look of mock scolding.

"Derek Morgan what do you think you are doing?"

Derek tried to look innocent. "What baby I just wanted to give my girl a kiss."

With mock anger Penelope said, "Derek you know exactly what you are doing."

With a smirk on his face he said, "Damn right I do, now kiss your man

Penelope nodded her head and said, "Yes sir."

Derek and Penelope started kissing. Their kisses started off sweet, but quickly turned urgent.

Penelope tugged at Derek's shirt and commanded, "Off."

Derek smiled and tugged his shirt off.

Derek tugged at Penelope's shirt and commanded the same thing of her.

Penelope was so caught up in hot demanding Derek that she didn't feel shy one bit.

Derek let out a low moan looking at a topless Penelope. He gently traced the outline of her silky hot pink bra.

He palmed her heavy breasts and leaned forward and gave each satin covered nipple a kiss.

Penelope hissed out, "Yes Derek."

Derek slid his hands down Penelope's back with her left nipple in his mouth. He pulled at the sweatpants she was wearing. She got on her knees, and let him slide the pants down. She sat back on the bed, and he took them the rest of the way off.

Penelope cocked and eyebrow and said, "Your turn." Derek hopped off the bed and shucked his sweatpants.

Penelope gasped at the straining erection in his boxers.

Derek looked down and grinned. He jumped back on the bed, and kissed Penelope again. A few moments later Penelope heard a snap and her bra was hanging barely over her breasts. Penelope shook the bra off the rest of the way.

Derek's eyes turned to liquid pools of chocolate. He kissed Penelope's neck down to the top of her breasts. He kissed his way down to each nipple. He toyed and tugged at the pink nipples.

Penelope felt her panties get completely soaked. If she hadn't been so turned on she would have asked Derek to pinch her to see if this was really happening.

Derek gently pushed Penelope down.

Derek braced himself on top of Penelope, and through hot kisses on her right breast he whispered, "God I love you."

Through moans Penelope said, "I love you too baby."

Derek kissed his way down Penelope's body. He kissed around the top of her panties. Then he ghosted his hands over her soaking wet fabric.

Derek rumbled with desire. He kissed the wet fabric again, and that caused Penelope to arch her back. Derek slid her panties off of her bottom, and down her legs. He placed himself back between Penelope's legs with his head nestled between her thighs.

He used his two index fingers to spread Penelope's folds apart. He used the tip of his tongue to flick her erect bud. Penelope rotated her hips in pleasure.

Derek loved the taste of Penelope. He loved seeing her completely give herself to him. He slowly slid his left arm up her body, and gently tugged at her left nipple.

Penelope could feel her orgasm building. She shuddered and shook at every lick and flick of Derek's tongue. Derek placed his middle finger inside of Penelope and that sent Penelope over the edge. She cried Derek's name over and over. Derek lapped furiously at her clit, causing Penelope to feel her build up again. She closed her eyes. Her head was thrashing side to side.

Penelope half moaned, half screamed, "Derek I can't take much more.

Derek stopped his assault on Penelope's with tongue. He did however keep his middle finger nestled inside her. He drew out her orgasm.

Penelope through ragged breaths said," Derek if you don't stop I am going to pass out.

Derek smiled and said, "Don't worry I will be here when you wake up."

Penelope looked and Derek with intensity and passion in her eyes and said,"Derek Morgan get up here now."

"You wish is my command. Derek trailed his tongue up Penelope's body, and gave her a slow kiss thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

Derek through heavily hooded eyes, and soft as silk tone said, "One second goddess."

Derek got off the bed, and pulled his boxers off slowly.

Penelope sucked in her breath, seeing Derek Morgan naked for the first time. She knew she was staring at Derek but she couldn't look away.

Derek smirked and said, "You see something you like?"

All Penelope could say was "uh huh."

Derek sauntered over to the bed. He got on the bed and crawled slowly over to Penelope, and braced himself once again above her. He kissed her then said, "Baby are you ready?"

"Born ready baby."

"That's my girl"

Derek gripped his cock. He guided it towards Penelope's wet hole. He placed the tip inside of her.

He teased her for a moment. Penelope let out a whimper.

Derek slowly and carefully slid his dick inside of her. Penelope felt a gentle stinging followed by immeasurable pleasure.

Penelope hissed, "Fuck Derek how are you going to fit?"

"Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you."

Derek caressed Penelope's face, and slid in until he was all the way inside of her.

All Penelope could do was pant the word fuck over and over again.

Derek smirked, he loved that his goddess had a filthy mouth in and out of the bedroom.

Derek pumped slowly in and out of Penelope. She was running her hands up and down his back. She settled her hands on his perfect ass.

She encouraged Derek to go a little bit faster.

Derek sped up his pace, moaning Penelope's name.

Derek bit out, "Damn baby you are tight and so wet. He leaned forward and gave her a fiery intense kiss.

Penelope moaned into Derek's mouth.

In the middle of their intense love making Penelope's phone vibrated.

Penelope panted and said, "Baby screw the phone it can wait."

A very pissed off Derek Morgan said, "No it can't, Penelope hand me the fucking phone."

Penelope with Derek still inside her reached for her hot pink Blackberry.

She saw the caller id, and it said Lynch.

"Shit.", she thought

Derek took the phone from her and answered it.

A surprised Kevin Lynch said, "Morgan what the hell are you doing answering Penelope's phone

Derek grounded out, "Look Lynch she is my girlfriend now stop fucking calling her. Plus she is busy right now."

A confused Kevin Lynch asked, "Busy doing what?"

Derek smirked, and rocked his hips forward causing Penelope to moan. Penelope blushed when she realized the Kevin probably heard her

Kevin angrily asked, "What the fuck was that?

Derek replied, "Well seeing is how I am balls deep in my girlfriend…..," Derek rocked his hips again, flicked Penelope's clit with his thumb. Penelope tried to be quiet but it felt too damn good.

Kevin stammered and said, "You, you have no class Morgan."

Derek bit out, Bye Kevin don't call her again."

A defeated Kevin Lynch said, "Trust me I won't."

Derek tossed the phone on to the bedside table, and continued to make love to Penelope. He knew what he did was crude but he had to get that little fucker to stop calling her.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and whispered, "Thank you."

Don't thank me mama, you are mine now, it is my job to keep you safe and protect you.

Derek teased, "And to punish you when you are bad."

Penelope smacked Derek on the ass and said, "Punish away my chocolate god.

Derek smirked and said, "Have you been a bad girl?"

Penelope teased back, "I have, now what are you going to do about it?"

Derek slid into Penelope. She screamed Derek's name.

They spent the rest of the night making love, screwing, and fucking.

The next morning Penelope woke up first. She felt relaxed and in love. Then she remembered that she had sex while Kevin was on the phone. A giggle of epic proportions burst from her.

Derek woke up startled.

Derek asked, "Baby what's so funny."

Penelope through huge giggles said, "Baby you should never work in customer service."

Derek wrinkled his brow, and then he remembered what he said to Lynch and started laughing a deep laugh.

Derek said, "Come on crazy girl let's get showered and go get breakfast."

Penelope replied, "Okay my prince."

They headed out for breakfast hand in hand. News of Derek and Kevin's late night conversation circled around the BAU; it even trickled to other departments.

Kevin ran to Strauss and told her that Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were breaking the frat rules. Strauss' secretary has the biggest mouth in the FBI and managed to tell just about anyone who would listen.

Kevin to his embarrassment wasn't shown any sympathy. To add insult to injury, a couple of agents high fived Morgan for putting the little shit in his place.

**Fin or not to Fin? I am thinking a Struass freak out is in order. As always read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was utterly confused. Why he kept getting high fives was lost to him. If it wasn't high fives he was getting, it was knowing smirks from several agents and secretaries throughout the building.

Derek muttered under his breath, "What the hell is going on?"

Sure Derek Morgan was liked by almost everyone in Quantico but this was just flat out strange.

Penelope walked into the bullpen. For some reason Erin Strauss' secretary was there talking to another agent from a different department. They both stopped talking as soon as they saw Penelope and smiled.

Normally Penelope didn't mind a little attention but this was getting ridiculous.

Earlier that morning Penelope went to flash her credentials to the security guards, the younger of the two guards actually blushed.

Penelope walked by Reid and asked, "Hey boy wonder do you know what is going on?"

Reid tilted his head and said, "Honestly I have no idea, but something is going on. Hey Garcia can you tell me why Derek keeps getting high fives?"

Penelope and Reid watched Agent Anderson first bumped Derek and just kept walking.

Penelope looked completely confused. "No Reid I have no idea what the hell that is about either."

Derek walked out of the break room and back into the bullpen. Derek gave Penelope a quick kiss on the cheek, which caused a few agents to whistle.

Derek and Penelope pulled apart. Penelope blushed a nice shade of pink.

Rossi strolled through the bullpen and smiled a huge smile at Derek.

Rossi said, "Good morning Morgan."

Derek looked at Rossi and said, "Good morning."

Rossi chuckled and said, "Yeah it is a good morning, however a little birdie told me you had a very good night."

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "Oh shit."

Rossi laughed and in a sing song manner said, "Good morning Penelope."

Penelope thought she was going to pass out. She steadied herself and asked, "Dave how much do you know?"

Rossi said, "Well I know that Kevin came in quite early this morning and stormed towards Strauss' office. I also know that Erin's secretary has a big mouth, and she also has access to Erin's speaker phone."

Penelope teetered on her heels and said, "Oh my God Derek. That is what all this is about."

Derek couldn't help it. He smirked and said, "Well mama you know how I do."

Penelope gasped and said, "Not now."

Rossi chuckled.

Derek with a look of all seriousness said, "Seriously Rossi what exactly do you know?"

Rossi sighed and said, "You know I am not one for gossip but…..Kevin went into to Strauss' office yelling about frat rules. Then Erin told him to calm down and start from the beginning. Apparently Kevin told Strauss about your late night chat."

Penelope wanted to crawl in a hole. She looked over at Reid who still seemed to be confused.

Reid asked, "Derek what did you say to him?"

Rossi answered, "Kid it's not what Derek said, it's what he did."

Reid retorted, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Rossi laughed and said, "I will tell you when you are older."

Reid shrugged and said, "Okay."

Rossi then said, "Well I have some files to look at. Oh and hey Derek."

Derek looked up from the ground and said, "What."

Rossi clapped Derek on the back and said, "Atta boy."

Derek laughed and Penelope slapped her forehead.

Rossi walked away and Derek gave Penelope a reassuring hug and said, "Mama this will blow over. Don't worry about it."

Penelope looked Derek in his eyes and said, "God baby I hope so. This is embarrassing."

Derek held Penelope tighter and said, "Baby girl we are adults. Don't worry."

"I know hot stuff but I still feel like I am in trouble with mom and dad."

Derek smiled and said, "The only person you will be in trouble with is me if you don't get that cute butt to your office."

Penelope gave Derek another quick kiss on his cheek and headed to her lair.

Derek started to sit down in his seat when he heard Hotch boom, "Derek my office, now."

Derek muttered, "Shit", under his breath. He walked up the stairs towards Hotch's office.

Derek walked in behind Hotch and sat down in one of his chairs.

Hotch sat down at his desk and eyed Derek.

"So Morgan you want to explain to me why Erin Strauss called me in to her office this morning?"

"Look Hotch I know you know so just tell me how much trouble I am in."

Hotch smiled and said, "Derek no one said you were in trouble. Frankly Strauss thought Penelope's embarrassment would be punishment enough. That poor girl blushes way too easily."

Derek smiled and said, "Yeah she does."

"Derek I am also to tell you to keep it out of the office. Seriously Garcia has cameras in her office, and someone will notice if she puts them on a loop."

It was Derek's turn to blush.

Hotch put his hand up and said, "I don't want to know what is going on in that twisted brain of yours. But seriously you keep it clean, you keep your job. Your flirting will still be tolerated because I have put up with that nonsense this long."

Derek shook Hotch's hand and said, "Thanks man. I really love her."

Hotch replied, "You better or I will personally kick your ass if you hurt her."

Derek put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "I got it boss man."

Derek stood up as did Hotch. Hotch said, "Seriously Derek I can't believe you did that. I would have paid good money to see Lynch's face."

Derek laughed and said, "That asshole called her like 50 times in a row. I told Penelope I would get him to stop calling, I just never said how."

They both laughed and Derek left Hotch's office to do some much needed paperwork.

Penelope sat in her office and started the process of loading more files into her systems. She was determined get the BAU completely paperless by the end of the year.

Penelope was a little ticked off. She was pissed at Kevin for tattling like a five year old, but she knew his feelings were hurt.

Penelope sighed and continued loading more documents.

There was knock on Penelope's door. JJ walked in holding two cups of coffee and two bagels.

JJ smiled and said, "So Garcie I heard some interesting news about my best friend."

Penelope sighed and asked, "Who told you?"

JJ laughed and said, "Half of Homeland Security."

Penelope didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

JJ pulled Penelope into a sympathetic hug and said, "P don't worry about it. So you and Derek are finally together?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Yep me and hot stuff."

JJ beamed and said, "I am so happy for you two."

Penelope took a sip of coffee and said, "Thanks Jayje."

JJ stood up and grabbed her coffee and her bagel and said, "I have cases to look over. Seriously PG I am really happy for you."

Penelope asked, "Hey I need a little Henry time, if we are not on a case this weekend I want to take Henry and Clooney to the park. Is that okay? Ohh I might ask Hotch of Jack can come too."

JJ replied, "Sure Garcie we will work out the details."

JJ turned and left Penelope's office.

Penelope was starting to feel a little bit better. She forged ahead loading more documents and drinking her coffee.

There was another knock on her door. She was hoping it would be her hot stuff.

Penelope said, "Oracle of all knowing is in da house. How may I help you?"

She heard a woman clear her throat and said, "Garcia I need to speak with you."

Penelope stiffened and said, "Yes ma'am."

**Well I hate to leave it here but it must be done. As always read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Erin Strauss smoothed her tan skirt and walked into Penelope's office. She sat in the chair next to Penelope's

Erin asked sternly, "How is it going getting the files loaded?"

Penelope shakily said, "It will take some time ma'am but I will have it done before the end of the year like you requested."

Erin replied, "Good, good."

What Erin said next floored Penelope. "Garcia I wanted to talk to you about what Kevin said in my office this morning."

Penelope's shoulder's stiffened and replied, "Yes ma'am."

Erin placed a sympathetic hand on Penelope's shoulder and said, "Penelope I have been the subject of a lot of office gossip and rumors over the many years that I have been with the FBI. Yes some of it was true, but most of it wasn't."

Penelope seemed confused by the gesture. Penelope was trying to figure out if Strauss was softening her up just to land a fatal blow.

Penelope nodded and Strauss continued.

Strauss chuckled and said, "Penelope I am one of the many reasons why there were fraternization rules in the first place."

Penelope smiled and said, "Ma'am I want you to know I love working here, but I also love Derek. If I have to quit my job or move to a different department without going to jail I will."

Strauss returned the smile and said, "There is no need for that. As long as you keep it out of the BAU, personally I don't care. Frankly I am a little surprised how long it took for you two to get together."

Penelope looked at Strauss in shock. Penelope wondered, "Could Derek and I have been that stubborn that even Strauss so it?"

Strauss answered Penelope's unanswered question. "Yes Penelope I knew. Everyone knew. Also what I know is that at some point you are going to get irritated with Derek. Trust me right now the embarrassment is fresh. Men are silly creatures; I have no doubt that almost every male agent in here has congratulated Morgan.

Penelope sighed and said, "Yes ma'am."

"And let me guess while he is gloating you feel embarrassed?"

Penelope could feel the tears pool behind her eyes.

Erin patted Penelope's shoulder and said, ""Penelope don't let this ruin what you and Agent Morgan have. I let office rumors ruin what an agent and I had a long time ago, I won't let you make the same mistake. When you get home tonight talk to agent Morgan, and let him know how you feel."

"Yes ma'am I will do that."

Strauss stood up and smoothed out her skirt again and said, "Oh and Penelope."

Penelope turned to see Erin Strauss walking out. Penelope replied saying, "Yes ma'am."

Strauss grinned and said, "Try to blush a little less."

Penelope smiled and said, "I will try."

With that Strauss walked out of Penelope's lair. Strauss walked by agent Morgan's office and knocked on the door.

Derek said, "Come in."

Strauss leaned against the door frame and said, "Agent Morgan."

Derek raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes ma'am."

Strauss looked at Derek's eyes with an ice cold stare and said, "Try to be a little less of a man."

Derek wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion and said, "I don't understand."

Strauss stared daggers right into Derek's soul and said, "Don't worry you will."

Derek had to fight the urge to shudder.

"And by the way."

Derek replied, "Yes ma'am."

Strauss straightened her blazer and said, "If you hurt technical analyst Garcia I will kick your ass personally."

Before Derek could respond Strauss turned on her heels and walked towards the bullpen stairs.

Derek sat back in his chair in utter confusion. Derek thought, "What the hell was that? And what does be less of a man mean? And did she just threaten me?"

Derek out loud mumbled, "I need coffee."

Derek straightened his tie and headed for the break room. Derek was pouring himself a healthy cup when he overheard two female agents talking about the latest news in the FBI building.

He could hear one of the female agents say, "I can't believe what agent Morgan did."

He heard another female voice say, "I can't believe she let him."

The first female voice he heard chuckled and said, "If I was under Derek Morgan I would let him do ever the hell he wanted."

Both female agents laughed.

Derek smirked, that's when it dawned on him what Strauss was talking about. Derek wiped the smirk off his face and finished fixing his coffee.

Derek grabbed his coffee and went to check on Penelope.

Derek knocked softy on Penelope's door.

Penelope responded with, "Enter mere mortal."

Derek smiled and walked in her lair.

Derek smiled and said, "Hey baby girl."

Penelope turned in her office chair and said, "Hey yourself baby boy."

Derek gave Penelope a quick kiss on the forehead and sat down next to her.

Derek set his coffee down and traced small circles on Penelope's back and said, "Baby I know this isn't easy for you, but I promise this will stop soon, if I have to stop it myself."

Penelope chuckled and said, "My statuesque god as long as you don't do it over the phone, I don't care what you do."

They both laughed. Derek felt relieved that she wasn't still in shock anymore. He gave her another quick kiss and said, "Woman I better get out of this office before we start another rumor."

Penelope smiled and said, "Scoot the last thing I need is your sexy butt distracting me."

Derek chuckled and said, "Woman I love you."

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I love you too. Now scoot."

Derek left Penelope's office he was rounding the corner when he walked smack dab into Kevin Lynch.

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Well this won't be awkward."

Kevin coldly said, "I see you still have your job."

Derek smiled and said, "Why the hell wouldn't I. Why should the BAU care what kind of phone conversations I have?"

Kevin spat, "You really are classless agent Morgan."

Derek ignored Kevin's last comment and started walking away.

A small group of agents stopped what they were doing to watch the scene play out.

Kevin called out, "Hey agent Morgan it's not my fault if your girlfriend is a slut."

Derek sharply turned around and said, "Lynch don't you ever, and I do mean ever refer to Penelope as a slut. You got that."

Kevin replied, "Tell me agent Morgan how long before we broke up did you wait to sleep with her?"

Derek responded with, "First of all that is none of your damn business. Second of all it's not my fault that you two broke up."

Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "Of course it is. You were in the middle of our relationship all the time."

Derek laughed and said, "Lynch she is my best friend. Correct me if I am wrong but best friends are suppose to spend time together."

Kevin tried his best to stare down Derek. But trying to instill fear in Derek Morgan is not an easy task.

Kevin put all of his hate and anger towards Derek Morgan and said, "I bet she just opened her legs for you. Is that what happened agent Morgan you pity fucked the chubby girl."

The small crowd gathered turned into a larger crowd.

Agent Anderson didn't know if he should get security to stop Derek from killing Lynch or if he should sell tickets to the Kevin Lynch is about to get his assed kicked show. Anderson settled on saying, "Oh hell no."

Derek was seeing red. Derek balled his fists up and stalked toward Lynch. Lynch looked like he was going to be sick. As soon as Kevin had said what he said, he knew he stepped in it deep.

Derek stopped just a few inches from Kevin and grounded out, "Kevin I told you to never call her a slut, second of all fat. Really Kevin. It's not my fault you have no idea how to please a real woman. And for the record if you loved her like you claim you did none of the words that just came out of your ignorant ass mouth would have been said."

Kevin took a step back and said, "You know what agent Morgan you and Garcia are not even worth it."

Derek smirked and said, "Apparently the only thing not worth it is you in bed."

JJ came around the corner to see all the commotion and said, "Oh snap."

Hotch came down the stairs of the bullpen to see two men who looked like they were about to kill each other, and a crowd was gathered around them.

Hotch briskly walked over to the group and said, "Alright break it up. Nothing to see here."

Hotch walked over to Derek and said, "Let it go. Whatever Lynch said, is to get you to hit him so he can file a formal complaint."

While Derek was distracted Kevin high tailed it out of there. He quickly jumped in the elevator. In his haste he had not realized he was on the elevator with Rossi.

Rossi said, "Kid you got some balls saying what you said to Morgan."

Kevin smiled and said, "Asshole needs to know the truth about his girlfriend."

Rossi gave Kevin a look that immediately wiped the smile off Kevin's face.

Rossi said, "I am going to say this one time, and one time only. If you say anything else negative about Penelope I will kick your ass, and I don't have to worry about being fired. Do you understand?"

Kevin nodded.

The doors opened and Rossi stepped out. He called back to Kevin and said, "If you keep pushing agent Morgan and no one is around to stop him, make sure your phone is charged so you can call 9-1-1."

When the elevator doors closed Kevin took in what Rossi said.

Kevin new it was stupid to confront Morgan at work, but damn it Kevin was pissed off. He was a joke, a laughing stock. That hurt worst that the phone call.

He figured if he couldn't go after Derek he would go after Penelope. Kevin started to smile. He was starting to formulate a plan in his head.

**As always read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek stormed into his office and slammed the door. Hotch was right behind him. Hotch opened Derek's door and said, "Derek I know you are pissed off, but you cannot let Lynch get to you."

Derek rubbed his hand roughly over his face and said, "Hotch I know that but, he called the woman I love a slut. I can't have that shit Hotch."

Hotch stood in front of Derek to get him to stop pacing.

Sternly Hotch said, "Derek listen to me. Lynch is hurt, and he is pissed off. I know that he had no right to say what he did, but Derek you played a part in this too. You let your smug arrogance get you in this mess."

Derek scoffed and said, "Hotch if you think I am going to apologize-"

Hotch put his hand up to stop Derek from speaking. "Derek I didn't say you had to apologize. What I am saying is put yourself in Lynch's shoes. That poor idiot is probably so embarrassed he wants to crawl in a hole."

Derek started to calm down. It finally really set in that maybe he didn't handle getting rid of Kevin in the best way.

"Honestly Hotch had I known it would get this bad, I wouldn't have kept my damn mouth shut. I mean if you would have seen how embarrassed Penelope was this morning. God I could kick myself."

Hotch smirked and said, "Derek you were caught up in a moment. And no I don't need any more details."

Derek chuckled and said, "At least we gave a good floor show."

Hotch returned the chuckle and said, "You might have, but I do not want any repeat performances."

"Understood boss man."

Hotch said, "Derek I am going to give you an extended lunch. Go down to the gym and work some of this anger off. "

Derek smiled and said, "There is a punching bag with my name on it."

"Now that this mess is settled, frankly I am surprised you didn't knock the living daylights out of him."

Derek grinned and said, "See I am growing up."

Hotch laughed his way out of the door.

Derek grabbed his gym bag and headed for the elevators.

JJ knocked on Penelope's lair door. Penelope was engrossed in searches, so much so she forgot to give a witty greeting.

JJ said, "Hey PG."

Penelope turned in her chair. The moment she looked at JJ she knew something happened.

"Hey Jayje what's up?"

"Nothing much I just wanted to check on you."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

JJ sighed and said, "I guess you didn't hear about the Morgan and Lynch showdown."

"Oh god what happened?"

JJ explained the scene that happened a few minutes earlier.

Penelope was stunned. "You mean to tell me Lynch called me a slut in front of all those people?"

"Garcie I am so sorry. I know you didn't want any of this."

Penelope groaned internally and said, "JJ I didn't but at this point I just want this all to die down. That can't happen if Kevin keeps bringing this back up. I am going to have to talk to him."

"Garcia do you think that is a good idea?"

"Honestly I do. First of all none of us is ever going to get any work done if fights keep breaking out. Plus Strauss is not going to put up with this. I am not going to lose my job because Kevin doesn't know how to stop calling people."

JJ laughed and said, "Well I guarantee he won't be calling you ever again."

Both women laughed. Penelope needed a laugh.

Penelope asked, "Hey Do you think Derek is okay?"

JJ sighed and said, "I think Derek is a big boy and can handle himself. I think he is more concerned with how this is affecting you."

Penelope decided at that moment she was going to take care of Kevin herself.

JJ gave Penelope a knowing look. JJ knew that if Penelope set her mind to something it was going to happen.

JJ stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She said, "Garcia if you need someone to talk to, come see me."

Penelope gave JJ a hug, and JJ made her way out of the Penelope's office.

Penelope stopped her searches and grabbed her cell phone and headed to the tech pool.

Penelope with increasing confidence walked towards Kevin's cubicle. He was mumbling something to himself.

Penelope stood over Kevin and said, "We need to talk. Now!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

Penelope gritted out, "The hell you don't. It seems that you have plenty to say about me."

Kevin looked around and saw all the techs stop their work.

Kevin grounded out, "Not here. We will go to your office."

Penelope said, "Fine."

The two made their way back towards Penelope's lair.

Rossi noticed the pair going in there. Dave immediately stopped what he was doing and went in search of Morgan and prayed his 9-1-1 threat to Kevin wouldn't come true.

Once Penelope's door was closed Penelope said, "Kevin I know what happened hurt you. I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Kevin snorted and said, "Well maybe if you hadn't fallen in love with a bully you wouldn't be in this position."

"Derek is hardly a bully."

"Then explained to me what happened on the phone."

"Kevin honestly I don't know what to tell you. It was a heat of the moment thing."

Kevin snorted and said, "Heat of the moment. What does that even mean?"

"Kevin that is why we would have never worked. Derek has this passion inside of him. I know he would do anything for me, or our BAU family. Even if what happened was wrong, I am not mad at him."

Kevin said flatly, "Of course you aren't mad."

"Kevin like I said, "I know this hurts, but you will get over it. People will quit with the snickers. Kevin I am sorry for this whole thing."

Kevin stood up and headed towards the door. Kevin turned around and stared at Penelope coldly and said, "When he dumps you on your ass, I won't be waiting for you."

Derek opened Penelope's lair door and said, "Lynch out now."

Kevin spat back, "Go to hell."

Derek clinched his jaw.

Penelope had to put a stop to this.

"Derek move so Kevin can leave. Kevin get out, I will not have this conversation with you again."

Kevin walked out the door and loudly said, "Bitch."

Penelope had to fight to not laugh at these two.

Penelope looked over at Derek and notice that he was sweat covered and had only half his shirt on.

Penelope giggled and asked, "Oh hot stuff did you forget how to get dressed?"

Derek smiled and said, "I had to save the princess, but it looked like she saved herself."

Rossi cleared his throat and tossed Derek's bag at him.

Rossi laughed and said, "Son I think you might want to grab a shower and put some appropriate clothes on."

Penelope poked Derek's chest and said, "Naw I think I will keep him like this."

Rossi groaned and said, "The both of you need Jesus."

Everyone laughed. Derek gave Penelope a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out, taking Rossi with him.

Penelope smiled. She sat back down in her chair, and started back with her searches. After all serial killers could care less about her personal life.

Kevin defeated sat down at his cubicle. He picked up his personal cell phone and hit number one on his speed dial. Kevin simply said, "It's time."

**As always read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope was over all the drama of the day. She couldn't help but glance at the clock every few minutes. She saw the minute hand move slowly and it caused Penelope to sigh in frustration.

Between all the damn high fives, Derek and Kevin's verbal sparring and Strauss' woman to woman talk she had enough. All Penelope wanted to do was go home with Derek and take a nice long bubble bath, and maybe take advantage of some good ol' Derek Morgan lovin.

She sighed again and turned back to her babies and continued loading documents into the computer system.

Penelope's personal cell phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone, she instantly broke out into a smile.

Penelope giggled and said, "Hey mama Morgan."

Fran replied, "Hey sweetheart. I just wanted to see how my son's baby girl was doing."

Penelope fought the urge to tell the woman everything. Penelope plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "I am doing peachy."

Fran said, "Penelope don't lie to your mama Fran."

Penelope sighed and said, "There has been a lot of changes in my life and some people aren't happy."

Fran with confusion in her voice asked, "Penelope what does that mean?"

Penelope said, "Fran I know Derek wanted to tell you, so please act surprised when he does, but….. He and I are now dating, and before you ask it has only been a few days."

Penelope could feel Fran's smile through the phone. Fran said, "Sweetie I am so happy for you two. I knew one day he would pick the right girl. I also knew from the first time he talked about you, that you were it."

Penelope was starting to relax about the troubling day.

Fran then asked, "So what is bothering you?"

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Fran I broke up with Kevin, and in the same night Derek confessed his feelings for me. I came to his home crying and…well now the whole thing is a mess…. I asked Derek to wait to tell you, because I didn't want you to think I jumped from one man's bed to another. It wasn't like that…I-"

Fran said, "Penelope I know you. I know you have a good heart and I would never, ever think anything like that. You have no idea how many times I prayed that my stubborn son would just admit his feelings for you."

Penelope in a small voice said, "Thank you Fran. I guess I just needed to hear it."

Fran replied, "Honey you don't need to thank me. Just give me lots of grandbabies, and I will consider us even."

Penelope laughed. She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I would love nothing more to be my own mama Morgan one day."

"Oh Penelope I can't wait either."

Penelope felt her heart swell. She loved Fran Morgan. Well before Derek and Penelope started dating, Fran made it known that Fran would always be there for her. When Derek would visit Chicago she had to fight the urge to slap her son silly for not making a move on Penelope sooner.

Fran frowned. She was still getting the feeling, Penelope hadn't told her everything. She once again tried to coax the information out of her.

Fran said, "Penelope I feel like there is something else you are not telling me.

"Frack." Penelope thought.

Penelope took a cleansing breath and said, "Fran Kevin and Derek got into an argument at work, and I am afraid Kevin might try and get Derek in trouble. "

Fran rolled her eyes and said, "My son is a hot head yes, but he wouldn't dare lose his job. He loves you way too much to leave you."

Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Fran said, "I have to imagine when you broke up with Kevin he was really upset. I also have to imagine it was hard on Kevin to see how close you and my son are. Did Kevin try to get you back?"

Penelope felt a blush creep from her neck all the way to the top of her head.

Penelope steadied her breath and said, "Derek took care of that."

Fran asked, "What do you mean he took care of it? He didn't hit Kevin did he?"  
Penelope couldn't find the right words to say. "No Fran he didn't hit Kevin. He ahhh…ummm-"

"He what Penelope?"

"Fran I would rather not say."

"Why not Penelope?"

"Fran trust me you do not want to know."

"Sweetheart…"

"Fine. Derek and I were having a-…. Fran I can't"

Fran Morgan laughed so hard she almost fell off her couch. "God lord Morgan men are not subtle. Feel free to slap the back of his head."

"I would never want to hurt my love bug."

Fran said, "Trust me that feeling will pass."

Fran and Penelope laughed and talked for a few more minutes.

Penelope hung up the phone, and had felt much better about everything.

Penelope looked at the clock and smiled. Finally it was time to go home.

Penelope heard a knock at the door. She turned and smiled at Derek leaning against the door frame.

Derek kicked the door closed, and kissed Penelope senseless.

Penelope smiled up at Derek and said, "Well I see somebody is in a better mood."

Derek smiled and said, "Its quitting time and I get to go home with a sexy technical analyst."

"Well my handsome prince what are we waiting for?"

Derek grabbed Penelope's bag, and they made their way past the bullpen to the elevators. They walked hand in hand out to the parking deck.

Derek opened the door for Penelope, and held her hand until she was in the SUV. Derek walked around and climbed in and started the gas guzzler.

Derek made his way to his home. He didn't notice the van that was fast approaching behind them.

**I hate to leave it like this but…..**

**Also sorry it took so long for a new post. My son broke my laptop so I had to wait to get a new one.**

**As always read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was driving along the Potomac River. Derek was headed towards his home. He was playing soft R&B and trying to forget about his run in with Lynch.

Derek glanced over at Penelope; she was fighting hard to keep her eyes open. Derek laced his fingers with Penelope's and kissed the back of her hand.

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "Take a nap baby girl. I will wake you when we get home."

Penelope smiled, yawned tiredly, and closed her eyes.

Derek stopped at a red light. Out of habit Derek looked in his rearview mirror. He saw a tan Dodge Ram van barreling towards his SUV.

Derek thought the van was going to stop. Derek looked in horror as he saw that the van had a steel grill and looked like it had no intention of stopping.

Derek saw that the intersection was clear, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He ran the red light.

Penelope woke up when she felt Derek's black SUV jolt. Penelope looked at Derek with confusion.

Derek was too lost in thought to notice the wary look Penelope shot him. Derek sped down the street. Derek prayed that the motorists on the road would get out of the way.

"Derek, Derek slow down."

Derek was snapped out of his thoughts. Derek shouted, "Garcia there is someone chasing us."

Penelope panicked and asked, "What do you mean some-"

Penelope turned around and gasped. She saw a large van driving wildly behind them."

Penelope immediately reached down into her bra and grabbed her cell phone.

Derek was busy maneuvering through the traffic. Derek saw a police officer who had someone pulled over.

Derek honked his horn and immediately saw the officer pick up his radio.

Derek saw stand still traffic. Derek muttered, "Fuck."

Derek laid on his horn but it was too late.

The large van slammed into Derek's SUV, sending Penelope flying forward and hitting her head on the windshield.

Penelope grabbed her head in her hands. She was absolutely frightened. Penelope with shaky hands managed to call Hotch.

Penelope shouted into the phone, "Hotch, Hotch someone is chasing us. They just hit Derek's SUV.

Derek didn't see any option he turned the wheel sharply and began to drive on the sidewalk to get around the cars.

The van did the same, clipping several cars in the process. The driver of the van tried to hit the right Derek's SUV, but Derek was able to turn the wheel before that happened. The van swerved.

Derek could hear Penelope talking to Hotch.

Penelope said into the phone, "Hotch we are headed down the Potomac away from Quantico. Some nut job just hit us.

Derek hurriedly said, "Penelope put it on speaker."

Penelope did as Derek asked. Derek yelled, "Hotch I need back up. I signaled a police officer but he probably has no idea that I am an agent. "

Hotch said, "Derek don't worry I got Rossi and Reid headed your way. Have Garcia send your coordinate's to Reid's phone. Also JJ and Will are a head of you. She is still in her government vehicle."

Derek was still speeding down the street. The van nudged Derek's SUV. Derek said, "Penelope I need for you to move your seat all the way back."

Penelope fumbled for the button, and moved her seat.

Derek saw another red light and cursed again. Derek slowed down. Derek looked back in the rearview mirror to see someone in the passenger side lean out with a gun and pointed in the black SUV's direction.

Derek pushed Penelope's head down right as the first shot rang out.

Penelope cried, "Oh my god Derek what are we gonna do?"

Derek didn't want to fire his gun out in public, but he had no choice.

Derek barked, "Penelope take the wheel, but try and keep your head down."

Penelope grabbed the wheel. The SUV swayed from side to side. Penelope got the vehicle under control. Derek yanked open the glove compartment box, took the safety off the gun and took aim. The first shot hit the front of the van just below the windshield.

Another shot rang out from the van.

Derek gritted his teeth and said, "Shit."

"Baby girl I am going to slow down. I need to get closer to that van."

Penelope was struggling to keep the SUV straight. Between Morgan trying to cover her, and the fact she was in the passenger seat instead of the driver's seat was making it impossible.

"Derek, Derek. Give me the damn gun."

Derek said, "What Penelope no-"

"Look JJ has taken me to a gun range a time or two."

"Penelope I can't just let you."

"Derek give me the damn gun."

Derek ducked his head as another gunshot from the van rang out.

Derek could also see local PD patrol cars behind the van.

Derek turned and said, "Penelope we have about two shots left. Make em' count."

Penelope quickly tried to remember what JJ taught her. She released the safety and aimed at the driver's side front tire. She pulled the trigger. Her heart raced. She was shaking. She didn't think she hit anything, until she saw the van's tire deflate.

Derek whistled and said, "Holy shit."

Penelope saw the passenger of the van pull out a bigger gun.

"Umm Derek. Not to scare you, but you need to haul ass now."

"Garcia what do you think I am doing."

"It happened so fast. Penelope saw the bullet go out through the SUV's windshield. She saw the pained look on Derek's face.

"Penelope its nothing, it went through my shoulder, Do you think you can take out the passenger?"

"D I am not sure. I don't want to hurt any of the cops."

"Shit."

"What Derek?"

"I need you to find something to plug the hole in my arm."

"Oh God Derek."

Penelope fished her scarf out of her purse.

She saw that the van was now riding on the rim. It was creating sparks.

The van surged forward and sent both it and Derek's SUV into the Potomac.

The last thing Derek saw before blackness was Penelope's face, and blood.

Penelope woke up with a jolt. She saw a man in a blue shirt bustling around her.

Penelope tried to get up.

"Garcia lay back down."

"I can't boss man. I need to get to Derek."

"Penelope, Derek will be fine."

"But Hotch he got shot."

"Oh it will hurt like hell but he is fine. The gunshot was a through and through.

"I need for you to lay back and let us get the bleeding to stop."

"W-what bleeding."

"Garcia you have a rather nasty gash on your head, and you might also have concussion. Now don't make me tell you again. Stay still."

"If you are here, who is with Derek?"

"JJ is riding in the ambulance with Derek. That man is even more stubborn that you are. I figured I would let JJ handle him."

Penelope jolted again, "Oh my god boss man someone tried to kill us."

"Garcia I know. We are already working on who might have done this."

"For now I need to get you checked out at the hospital."

"Sure thing boss man."

**As always read and review!**


End file.
